


Of Dates and Flowers

by lockewrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 10:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: In the midst of the chaos that frequents Hogwarts, you simply need time to spend with the person you care about most.





	Of Dates and Flowers

It was on the train to Hogwarts that you met the youngest Weasley. You were nervous, your first year at a school that you’d never had a chance to explore, never had a chance to figure out where classes were. You weren’t sure if you’d be alright, not until you saw the red-haired girl sitting in a train car. rifling through a bag. Knocking on the door, she glanced up and motioned for you to join her. Introducing yourself, she said her name was Ginny and that it was her first year at Hogwarts too. It calmed you somewhat, knowing that the first person you befriended was new to the school as well, and she also had older brothers who were students which meant you could ask them for help if needed.

You stayed by each other on the boats, and during sorting until she was sorted into Gryffindor and you into Hufflepuff. At first you were worried that you wouldn’t be able to find each other in a school as large as Hogwarts but you actually had a variety of classes together which made it easy to make plans. The year started out fine, the two of you studying together and growing closer. Yet, you and Percy, one of her brothers, were the only people who noticed the change in Ginny.

Having shown you the journal you should have suspected something amiss with it but you went to a school that taught magic. So how odd was a journal that responded to your words? The changes kept coming until Harry found her in the Chamber of Secrets. You felt relieved that she was safe, and you also felt something more, jealousy. You wanted to be the one that saved Ginny, protected her. You knew she could protect herself but in that moment she had been overtaken by Tom Riddle, or Voldemort as he had become known to all. That was the day you realized Ginny was more than a friend to you.

Had you been brave enough, and not incredibly nervous you would have asked her out after she recovered but you didn’t. Instead you wrote her over summer, maintaining the friendship and planning the two big things you had to tell her. All in all, you were terrified that she wouldn’t accept you for who you were and that she wouldn’t feel the same way.

Both thoughts were wrong however when after the first feast of the year you pulled her aside before she went to the Gryffindor common room. You sat down and faced her and then everything came pouring out. It was terrifying telling your closest friend you identified as androgynous but in the middle of your talking she pulled you into a hug and said she understood. She began using your preferred pronouns straightaway. One down one more to go.

You asked Ginny out by note, having sent it to her to be delivered with the rest of the mail. Confronting her and directly asking her out was not going to work for your nervous self. You left the breakfast before she had a chance to find you but after your class you found her waiting with the letter in her hand. Instead of simply saying yes she took your hand and began walking, asking you if your first date should be the Hogsmeade trip. And it was.

You went to the Three Broomsticks and spent the rest of the trip wandering in and out of shops. If it hadn’t been for classes the nest day, and the fact that you had to be back at Hogwarts at a certain time, you would have stayed longer. Instead you headed back to school and got lost in focus on exams. The holidays separated the two of you for a bit, becoming unable to find time for a second date until the snow thawed and you realized it would be a perfect time to show Ginny the one spot in all of Hogwarts you loved.

You’d found it while taking a walk one day, trying to figure out why a spell kept going wrong for you. It was just past the Quidditch fields, some undeveloped land filled with flowers. Whenever you needed time to yourself you’d go there, but you felt that Ginny was the one person you could trust with its location. After your last class of the day you asked her to meet you outside the Hufflepuff common room for a surprise. One of the other Hufflepuffs alerted you to the fact that she was waiting for you.

She wanted to know where you were going but you shook your head and told her it was a surprise. Upon arrival you turned to watch her take it all in.

“Figured it was a nice spot for a second date. I got some food from the kitchens too, in case we get hungry”

“Wow! I didn’t even know this was here”

“No one does. Which is surprising because of Quidditch practice and all that” you shrugged, settling down onto the grass.

Settling down next to you she leaned her head on your shoulder.

“We should come here more often”

“We should. Ginny?”

“Yes?”

“I like you.”

She smiled, “I like you too”

And with that she turned your head and kissed you, before pulling you down to lay beside her in the grass.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
